Love Actually
by cupboards have feelings too
Summary: Based on the movie. Everywhere there is love. People trying to get love, people trying to get rid of love and people trying to hang onto love. So far: GWBZ HPLB PWPC.


Love Actually

A/N This story is based on the movie Love Actually. Some of the things we've changed and cut out due to obvious reasons cough cough also the story may not be in correct order of events.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or Love Actually so don't block our account.

Chapter One: 5 Weeks Before Christmas

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" asked Harry concerned. The love of his life was lying in her bed sick and he had to go to Ginny and Blaise's wedding.

"Harry I'll be fine! Now go to the wedding or you'll be late! I'm sorry I can't come but I feel like shit," said Lavender laughing.

Harry smiled and blew a kiss to his girlfriend then walked out.

"Did I mention that I love you?" said Harry sticking his head around the door.

"No you didn't but I know it anyway! I love you to, see you later!"

Harry walked outside and apparated to the church. Ever since the war ended and he had gotten over Ginny and Blaise he had fallen for the most least expected person.

Harry had had nowhere to stay and when Lavender offered to share her apartment with him Harry couldn't refuse. After about a month they were no longer just sharing an apartment, they were sharing a bed.

Harry had grown to love her over the year they had spent together and soon Harry knew it would be the time to ask her hand in marriage.

Percy Weasley, the minister of magic, sat in the back of a ministry car which was heading for the ministry mansion where he would be living during his reign as minister of magic.

He stepped out of the car and the flash of cameras blinded him. He smiled a cheesy grin.

A woman beckoned him inside the building.

"Good afternoon Mr. Weasley how are you feeling?" asked the lady.

"Erm cool. Powerful," said Percy confidently. The woman laughed.

"Would you like to meet your house-hold staff?" she said.

"Yeah sure that would be great! Anything to put of actually running the country." Percy laughed.

"I'm Julia by the way and this is Terence. He's in charge."

"Morning, sir," said Terence.

"Good morning. I had an uncle called Terence. Hated him, I think he was a pervert. But I very much like the look of you."

"This is Pat."

"Hello, Pat!"

"Good morning, sir. I'm the housekeeper," said Pat.

"Oh, right. I should be easier than the last lot. No nappies, no teenagers, no scary wife."

"And this is Penelope. She's new, like you," said Julie. Percy almost choked when he heard her name and saw her familiar face. Penelope and Percy had broken up after Percy got involved with the ministry. She looked better than ever.

"Hello, Penelope," said Percy, acting like he'd never seen her before.

"Hello, Percy. I mean, sir. Shit, I can't believe I've just said that.

And now I've gone and said "shit". Twice. I'm so sorry, sir," Penelope with her face going red.

"You could've said, "fuck" and we'd have been in real trouble." Said Percy laughing.

Thank you, sir. I had a premonition I was going to fuck up on my first day." Smiled Penelope. "Oh, piss it!"

"Right, I'll get my things and then let's fix the country, shall we?"

Oh thank god I'm finally here! But Penelope, what the hell is she doing here! This is so inconvenient!

Blaise and his best man, Draco Malfoy, sat in the front row waiting for the love of his life Ginny Weasley to come down the aisle.

"In the presence of God, Blaise and Ginny have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They've declared their marriage by the giving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife, you may kiss the Bride!" the elderly minister said.

Draco cringed as Ginny and Blaise were brought together in a passionate embrace. Finally they broke apart and Draco could breathe normally again.

Harry walked into his apartment. Ron, his best friend, stood in the hall.

"Hello! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Harry brightly.

"Oh, I just popped over to borrow some old books," said Ron blushing.

"The lady of the house let you in, did she?" laughed Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron embarrassed.

"Lovely, obliging girl," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. Something weird was going on.

"I thought I'd pop back and see if she's better."

"Oh," said Ron still acting suspiciously. A familiar voice came from Harry and Lavender's bedroom.

"Hurry up, big boy! I'm naked and I want you at least twice before Harry gets home!" shouted Lavender.

Draco sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair at the wedding after-party filming Ginny and Blaise dancing.

"Do you love him as in gay love?" asked Hermione, sitting down next to Draco.

"Er, er, what?" said Draco surprised.

"No, I just thought I'd ask bluntly in case it was the right question

and you needed someone to talk to about it and no one had ever asked you."

"No. No. No is the answer. Absolutely not."

"So that's a no, then?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Erm..."

"This DJ, what do you reckon?"

"The worst in history?"

"Probably."

"I think it all hangs on the next song."

"Now here's one for the lovers," said the DJ.

"He's done it, it's official," laughed Hermione

"Worst DJ in the world," said Draco laughing with her but he wasn't really concentrating on her, his eyes were on Ginny.

**Well that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed. If you haven't seen the movie its just a whole lot of love stories! So we hope you enjoyed the chapter now you just have to review! Bye!**


End file.
